Cambiaste mi vida
by nassa'de'black'lautner
Summary: Bella Swan, una chica gótica, la cual se enamora perdidamente de Edward Cullen, un mujeriego... -TODOS HUMANOS-
1. Sinopsis

Sinopsis

Mi nombre es Bella Swan, mi color favorito es el negro, mi pelo es caoba con mechas de color rojas, tuve que insistirle mucho a mi madre para que me dejara, tengo 17 años, en mi colegio solo me junto con Alice, ya que tengo problemas para sociabilizar, y por último: soy gótica. ¡AHHHH! Casi se me olvida, parezco una persona fría, pero en realidad soy simpática y cariñosa y, ahora si lo último, me gusta un chico que se llama Edward Cullen, pero es mujeriego, asique a veces no creo que no tengo oportunidad con él, que por cierto es un año mayor que yo, algo que se me olvido decirles es que Edward vive en una de las partes que tienen más dinero, como un tipo Beverly Hills, "gracias" a eso es muy creído, algo que me molesta de él es solo eso. Mmmm… pero no puedo dejar de pensar en él.

**¡Hola! Volví con una nueva historia :D espero que les guste y comenten a ver si les gusto ¿sii? Díganme en que me equivoque o en que les gustaría que siga pasando…**


	2. Una pijamada reveladora

Cap. 1:

Bella: ¡Hola Alice!

Alice: Hola, mejor vámonos pronto al cole o si no llegaremos muy tarde

Bella: Si, mejor vámonos ya, pero espérate un rato que tengo que ordenar algo

~~~En el colegio~~~

Alice: ¡Bella! Te dije que íbamos a llegar tarde -un poco enojada-

Bella: ¡Alice! Perdóname, ya sé que no tenía que arreglarme tanto rato el pelo, ni maquillarme tanto para Edward si ya sé que nunca se fijará en mí.

Alice: Esa no es la actitud, amiga

Bella: ¡Pero si es verdad!

Alice: Tal vez si te dejaras de vestir de negro, yo creo que si

Bella: P… (Fui interrumpida ya que tocaron la campana, lo que significaba que debíamos entrar a clases)

Las clases pasaban más lento de lo normal. Hasta que al fin tocaron para salir al receso, como me sentaba con Alice, empezamos a hablar y después de un buen rato salimos a tomar aire, pero cuando salí me encontré con una sorpresa: Hay estaba Edward, de nuevo, con una de sus nuevas conquistas. La chica con la que andaba abrazado era Marcelline, una chica de un año más grande que él.

Alice noto que me puse más seria de lo normal y vio directo hacia donde yo miraba: La escena de Edward y Marcelline.

-¿Por qué no mejor entramos, Bella?- Me dijo Alice con tono media enojada, ya que sabía perfectamente por que me puse así.

Asentí con la cabeza y entramos a nuestra sala, seguimos conversando de otros temas, y también me contó como anduvo su cita con Jasper, dijo que le fue bien y ahora son novios, me alegré mucho por ella, ya que se sentía atraída por él desde bastante tiempo.

Luego volvieron a tocar para entrar a clases, ahora nos tocaba francés, luego Biología y más tarde Filosofía y luego salíamos

Pasaron todas las clases y luego me fui a la casa de Alice, hoy me quedaría con ella en la noche, por que sus padres fueron a una reunión de negocios y llegan mañana por la tarde. Con Alice, haríamos una especia de "pijamada" donde solo revisábamos nuestros Facebook's hasta quedarnos dormidas.

Cuando llegamos a la casa de Alice, dejo sus cosas y subió a su habitación mientras yo me quedé en el living, luego bajo con su laptop y se sentó en el sillón. Estaba revisando su Face, hasta que se conecto Edward, ni siquiera sé por que lo tenía si según ella le caía mal.

-¿Le hablo?-me preguntó ella, refiriéndose que si hablaba con Nacho

-No- le respondí inmediatamente

-Vamos, Bella, será divertido

-Okey, pero habla por tu cuenta y no me metas a mi en la conversación

-Ok

~~~Conversación de Facebook~~~

Alice: Hola

Edward: Hola

Alice: ¿Cómo estas?

Edward: Bien, bien ¿y tu?

Alice: Bien

Yo veía cada letra que marcaba Alice, por si me llegaba a mencionar

Edward: ¿y que haces?

Alice: conversando con tigo xD, ¿y tú?

Edward: igual xD

Alice: ¿te parece si hablamos por video-llamada?

Le cerré la laptop, ¿estaba loca o qué?, ¿se acordaba de lo que hizo esta mañana? O ¿ya se le olvido?

~fin conversación~

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?- estaba enojada

-¿Estás loca o que?

-Por dios, Bella, tarde o temprano se tenían que hablar

-Sabes que me pongo más roja que un tomate cuando hablo con él, o se te olvido

~Flash back~

Edward: (acercándose) Necesito un favor

Alice: no presto dinero

Y hay fue donde me puse más roja que un tomate, y eso que ni siquiera me dirigió la palabra a mi, si no que a Alice.

~Fin flash back~

-o.O deberás

-¿Entonces…?-

-Okey, le voy a decir que no

-ahí esta mejor

Alice abrió su laptop y miro de nuevo, seguía conectado.

~Conversación Facebook~

Edward: ok

Alice: Lo siento, acabo de olvidar que la cámara esta en reparación

Edward: ok, no importa

Alice no contesto por un largo y luego le volvió a escribir

Alice: oye, ¿por qué siempre cambias de novia cada día?

Edward: Bueno, en verdad, nunca me he enamorado de ninguna de ellas, por que trato de sacarle celos a una chica, la única que ha llamado mi atención

Alice: ¿se podría saber quien es?

Edward: no .

Alice: ¿Por qué…?

Edward: (se desconectó)

~fin conversación Facebook~

-¿Quién será? –me dijo Alice mirándome

-No lo sé-me estaba haciendo la tonta, sabías perfectamente por qué había hecho ese gesto

-Eso no importa, ¿Ahora que hacemos?-estaba empezando a creer que mi amiga sufría un trastorno de bipolaridad

-Cualquier cosa, menos…

-MAQUILLARNOS- Gritó Alice

-No, Alice, solo me maquillo a lo natural-

-Toma una venda-me paso una venda- y yo una. Tú me maquillas con los a mi con los ojos vendado y yo a ti-dijo vendándose los ojos-

Nos empezamos a maquillar y para molestar a Alice le empecé a "pintar los labios" en toda la cara

Cuando terminamos, nos sacamos la venda y nos vimos en el espejo, primero gritamos y luego nos reímos a carcajadas.

Luego jugamos a verdad o reto, vimos la película "Atardecer" la famosa película de Vampiros (xD) y muchas películas más. Al cabo de un tiempo nos quedamos profundamente dormidas


End file.
